Blind
by BokchoiBaboy
Summary: What would you do if the first thing you saw was me, but I couldn't see you?[SasuSaku]


_What would you do ..._

_If the first thing you saw was me..._

_But I couldn't see you?_

-

****

-

"_Sakura, you're blind."_

I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm eighteen, an accomplished kunoichi, heartbroken but feeling fine, and I am _blind._

-

-

**Blind**  
**Prologue – **_Perception_  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

-

-

"S-Sakura-chan?"

I turned to my right, a gentle scent of lavender filling my nostrils. I could already tell it was Hinata-chan at the doorway, her distinctive smell of lavender so distinct even my newly heightened senses couldn't misinterpret. I heard her gentle footsteps tapping across the hospital's tiles as she made her way towards me.

"How are you feeling?"

I heard her take a seat next to her, my ears picking up the faint sounds of her heart beating. I didn't answer her right away, my mind replaying what had happened over the last week.

1. I got blinded.  
2. I got sent to the hospital, where Tsunade-shishou freaked out.  
3. Here I am, in the hospital bed, still blind.

Even through the long week, I was able to somewhat get used to seeing nothing but black, and luckily my ears and other senses were already trained above average from being a kunoichi. It did take some getting used to, not being able to see anything. And I knew I would have a long, long road of grueling training to get used to my lack of sight.

"I'm feeling fine."

I'm a liar. I was _so_not feeling fine.

I lost my eyesight, and perhaps the ability to be an accomplished kunoichi. My life just crashed and burned right in front of me, all because of my stupidity and not being able to dodge a _fatal_blow to my head. And, well, I didn't like the feeling of not being able to see anything (or crashing and burning. C'mon!).

I just _knew_ life would be so much harder now.

More pressure, expectations, and most of all, _sympathy._

I did _not_want to be looked down upon or be given pity by others.

"Sakura-chan, if lying makes you feel better, then I suppose you can go ahead for now," Hinata said.

We both laughed.

"Yeah, it does, Hinata," I quietly said after our laughter died down, "But I know I'm going to have to face it once I get out of this hospital bed."

I was met with silence, and I knew she was trying to figure out what the best thing to say to me was. I turned on my side, facing away from her, my blind eyes closing with fatigue.

"Hinata, did they bring Sasuke back?" I quietly asked.

My lips were formed in a frown. It was on a retrieval mission that I had lost my sight. I wish I could have seen him one last time before –

"No. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-kun rushed you back very quickly. The mission was aborted until you're ready."

"So the bastard still hasn't come back yet," I muttered.

I heard Hinata's silent giggles, and I turned to my other side that was facing her. I couldn't see her, but I knew my eyes were open and looking at her.

"I-I'm sorry," she embarrassingly said, "It's just that, you sound so much like Naruto-kun."

I laughed.

"That's taken half a decade for all of us."

I sensed her muscles move into a smile.

"Sakura, will you ever be able to be a kunoichi again?"

Oh, Hinata totally dropped the bomb.

"Yeah," I answered a little too quickly, "I became a kunoichi, a ninja, to help others. I can still do that even if I can't see. It'll just take a long while before I get proficient at it."

_I want to help people who can't help themselves._

_I want to save lives._

_I just need to have what it takes._

-

****

-

I heard a lot of murmurs in the room. I knew they thought I was sleeping, but frankly, every time I was able to get shuteye, I'd get bombarded with nightmares and visions that I'd _love_to see again – but I can't. I smelled the distinct smell of sake coming from who I knew was Tsunade, I smelled the strongest scent of ramen which I knew came from Naruto, and I smelled an awkward scent of cinnamon, which was unfamiliar at first, but as time came to pass, came from Kakashi.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, how will this ever work out? Sakura-chan can't –"

"Naruto," I harshly said, "Losing my eyes doesn't mean losing my ninja abilities and jutsus."

"I'm sorry –"

"No," I quietly said, "It's fine."

There was an awkward silence that reigned between us. I knew Tsunade was thinking of a plan that would help in the long run, I knew Naruto was trying to figure out a plan to cheer me up, and I knew Kakashi was probably reading his book from a faint scent of paper coming from his direction.

"And besides," I quietly continued, "Things right now are interesting. My perception of things has gotten better."

I knew they were still skeptical.

"Life is just a bucket of smells and a stereo of sounds," I added, "And I just need to learn how to be the conductor."

At that, I was satisfied.

-

****

-

Sometimes, people don't need their eyesight to help with their everyday lives or to live happily.

All they need is an ambition to keep walking, and a desire to never stop running.

_They just need to learn how to open their other senses..._

_...Learn to perceive the world around them without their precious eyes._

**-**

****

**-**

**A/N:**'Kay, long time no see BokchoiBaboy here!  
So, this idea once again popped into my head.  
Don't know if I should continue it; up to you guys.  
Just let me know through reviews!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
